A hot water outlet of a cold/warm water purifier or a cold and hot water dispenser is provided with a safety device to prevent scald due to discharge of hot water.
Generally, a method in which hot water is discharged only when user presses a lever for hot water discharge while pressing a safety member such as a button or a rotating member is employed. The safety member can adjust the discharge of hot water by changing a position of a support point for serving as a prize when pressing the lever.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a structure of a safety faucet according to a related art, FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view showing a configuration of the safety faucet of FIG. 1, FIG. 3 is a side view showing an operation when a lever is pressed without pressing the safety member, and FIG. 4 is a side view showing an operation when a lever is pressed while pressing a safety member.
A horizontal direction lever type cock includes a cock body 100, an upper cap 110, and a discharge lever 120.
A packing 101 for opening and closing a discharge port while being operated in the vertical direction on an internal pipeline, a packing rod 103 for operating the packing 101, and a spring 102 which is fitted in the packing rod 103 and exerts a compression force on the packing 101 to seal the discharge port are inserted and installed in the cock body 100.
The upper cap 110 seals the upper portion of the cock body 100, and a central hole 111 is formed at a center thereof to allow the packing rod 103 to project and operate.
In the discharge lever 102, a main operation hinge shaft 124 provided inside an upper lever head 121 is connected to an upper main operation hinge latch groove 104 of the packing rod 103, and a discharge lever 120 extending downward toward the lower side of the lever head 121 is applied with pressure in the horizontal direction so that the packing 101 intermits the discharge of water while vertically operating.
That is, when the lever head 121 rotates around a separate fulcrum in a state in which the main operation hinge latch groove 104 of the packing rod 103 is fitted in the main operation hinge shaft 124 formed in the inner side of the lever head 121, so that the packing rod 103 is lifted together with the packing 101 to be opened and closed.
The characteristic configuration of the related art is that the front and rear lower edges of the lever head 121 form a front cutting part 122 and a rear cutting part 123 which are obliquely cut so that the fulcrum of the lever cannot be formed, such that the fulcrum is not formed.
Instead of not forming the fulcrum as described above, a separate safety member 130 is additionally provided.
In the safety member 130, an auxiliary operation hinge shaft 131 is fitted and rotatably coupled to an auxiliary operation hinge hole 125 provided in an upper front side of the lever head 121 to form or release the fulcrum of the discharge lever 120, and the fulcrum is released by itself to have a locking function simultaneously with the withdrawal after the withdrawal operation of the discharge lever 120.
However, since the auxiliary operation hinge hole 125 is circular even in the safety faucet having such a structure, there is a problem that hot water is discharged while the safety member 130 forms a support point along with the upper surface of the upper cap 110 even when only the discharge lever 120 is pressed due to the frictional force between the safety member 130 and the upper cap 110.
In addition, although water is not discharged in a normal state due to the presence of the rear cutting part 123 of the lever head 121, when the discharge lever 120 is excessively pulled forward, the rear surface of the lever head 121 comes into contact with the upper cap 110, and thus there is a problem that hot water is discharged.
In addition, since the shape of the rear surface of the lever head 121 on the upper cap 110 forms a vertical surface, a horizontal surface, or an inverted triangular shape with respect to the upper surface of the upper cap 110, even when the safety member 130 is operated and the rear portion of the lever head 121 above the upper cap 110 is rotated forward or even when the lever head 121 is lifted up without operating the safety member 130, there is a problem that hot water is discharged.